


You Are Mine

by MarieMaknae23



Series: Discovering love [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Drunken Confessions, Explicit sex scenes, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Smut, bts because fuck it, but not so angsty, will tag as the story progresess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: "“it’s not like we don’t know that Youngjae has been in love with you since we were trainees.” He added in a lower voice and watching carefully around.“Youngjae is…?” he couldn’t even finish the sentence, something began to flutter more eager inside him and his heart raced"It has been sometime since Im Jaebum found out Choi Youngjae wasn't so innocent at all, and it's already time for him to start clearing up his feelings before it's too late and Youngjae finds someone else.Sequel to "The day I found out Choi Youngjae wasn't so innocent at all"





	1. I'm not yours

**Author's Note:**

> You need to read the first part to understand what's going on on here.

Jaebum readjusted his jacket for the eleventh time, too in uncomfortable in his stage clothes, he hadn’t been on the stage yet and he could already feel the sweat collecting under his arms and ran through his back, the sleeves shirt he wore underneath didn’t really help in avoiding him to die from the heat of the weather, he didn’t knew what the hell were thinking their stylist.

“It’s summer and they make us wear jackets, and with a casual concept!” he complained, fanning himself with one of the sheets that were around the place.

“It would be dangerous if you show up your arms” Mark said, who was leaning comfortably on a chair under a fan, wearing one if his oversized shirts “we don’t want Youngjae distracted” everyone laughed and the leader felt his ears reddening.

“Shut up” he made a ball with the piece of paper and threw it, Mark avoided the ball of paper easily.

“Youngjae hyung doesn’t need Jaebum hyung without his jacket or shirtless to get distracted and look at him like he’s some kind of perfect creature, all you need is put them in the same room” BamBam said, who was eagerly eating a popsicle.

“Of course not” Jaebum said, squinting “Why would he do that if he just…” he stopped midsentence.

“You only fuck around like rabbits” Jinyoung said.

“Eww…” Jackson and BamBam cried in unison.

“Where is Youngjae?” Jaebum asked, realizing that the powerful voice of the vocalist hadn’t exclaimed his frustrated ‘Yah’ or ‘Aish’ he let out every time the touched the subject of their sexual intercourse in public or with the other members.

“He was getting his makeup done” Yugyeom said, looking at something in his cellphone.

Then in the next room was heard the powerful and weird laugh of the younger vocalist and feeling a slight twinge in his temple, Jaebum went to investigate the ruckus that was suddenly made in the next room.

Youngjae was smiling openly, sitting between Taehyung and Jungkook of BTS, but his partner was leaning more towards Jungkook and one of his hands rested on his thighs.

“Yah, Choi Youngjae” he called him in a somewhat restrained voice as he felt a twinge of fury that he hadn’t felt in a long time “What are you doing?”

“Oh…our waiting room is way too hot and I saw them in here so I just came here to hang out a bit” Youngjae smiled with one of his wide and innocent smiles.

“Hi, Jaebum hyung!” Taehyung greeted him, composing his weird smile, what was with younger guys and weird smiles? “Ready for another great performance?”

“Yeah…” Jaebum answered absently, he felt another twinge of anger in his stomach when he saw how Youngjae leaned totally on the BTS maknae’s shoulder, watching who knows what on his cellphone “Youngjae, I need to talk with you, come right now” he said, a little drier that he had planned.

“What happen?” Youngjae asked when his leader dragged him into the hall.

“Nothing…I just wanted to say that…ahm…we’ll be meeting tonight” he hadn’t planned nothing of that but he had no excuse to get him out of that waiting room.

“Tonight? But we did it two days ago” the younger asked confused, frowning.

“So what? We are on the stage in ten minutes” he finished, returning to their respective waiting room.

For a moment he thought Youngjae would follow him back to their respective waiting room, but he had returned to BTS waiting room and he heard again his booming laugh. He sat down on some chair, still fuming, and tried to calm down the animal that was roaring in his chest for unknown reasons, he hadn’t noticed that some girls of TWICE were in the room until he heard their giggles.

“Jaebum oppa, why the long face?” one of the girls asked him, smiling openly, she had sat next to him and he could feel her knee touching his thigh, on some other time he would have been excited and have pulled out all his skills to flirt with her and continue with the flirting game they have been into since she was a trainee, but at that moment his mind kept wandering towards the next room and how Youngjae’s hand rested comfortably on the leg of that brat. 

“Oh, don’t talk to him right now, dear” Jackson said “he’s too upset to flirt with you.”

“And why is that?” the girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest so she would show a little bit of more cleavage.

“He has some love problems” Mark said, trying to hide his laugh.

“Love problems?” Jaebum and the girl said in unison “I don’t have love problems” Jaebum finished.

“Yeah right, so are you trying to say that your anger has nothing to do with the fact that certain guy with a mole under his eye is on the other waiting room?” Junior said.

“Why should I be bothered about it?” Jaebum asked, frowning.

“Wait…are you talking about Youngjae?” the girl asked and everyone ignored her.              

“Um…I don’t know…” Yugyeom intervened, pretending to examine the situation “Maybe because you are totally in love with him?”

“I’m not in love with him!” Jaebum exclaimed, but he still felt a strange feeling in his stomach “we just…we just…”

“You just fuck…you already said that.” Mark said “But we all know that every Wednesday you go the ‘gym’ and Youngjae goes out with I-don’t-know-what-friends it’s bullshit, because you two go to a love hotel” he added and Jaebum blushed madly and the girl gaped “Remember that we all were there the first day that you two did it and we heard everything? Don’t try to deny it, very few people go to the gym at 11pm and after having just worked out a few hours before, besides…” he doubted for a moment “it’s not like we don’t know that Youngjae has been in love with you since we were trainees.” He added in a lower voice and watching carefully around.

“Youngjae is…?” he couldn’t even finish the sentence, something began to flutter more eager inside him and his heart raced, he began to smile but his he stopped at the last moment, so he only lifted the corner of his mouth.

He scratched behind his ear, overwhelmed by the accumulation of sensations and feelings inside of him and he began to remember all those times when Youngjae paid more attention to him than the others, he even remembered his “I’ve wanted this since we met.”

And what if somehow Youngjae had planned everything to get him into bed? At that thought he felt somewhat abused, but no…that couldn’t be true, Youngjae could be a perverted nymphomaniac but he wasn’t a bad person. When analyzing the actions of the younger they were filled with love and tenderness, well, not when they were in the sexual act, but he was very caring in all the other time; he was cute and loveable when giving him a bottle of water in the arduous and exhausting practices until listening his frustrations and complaints late at night, even though his eyes closed constantly due to fatigue.

“Excuse me…” interrupted the girl who had been forgotten, so the seven boys felt somewhat surprised “OK, I will try to ignore the fact that you are having sex…like homosexual sex…but, Youngjae dated a colleague.”

“And you haven’t dated a random guy to get someone’s attention?” Jackson reasoned, flicking his tongue “besides, having an unrequited love doesn’t mean you have to be celibate until…”

“Guys!” the excited voice of Youngjae exclaimed, who entered the room totally blushed and the girl left the room, not wanting to know more about the topic “guess who has a date?” he giggled so foolishly that he seemed an ordinary teenager and not the beast he was in bed that Jaebum knew too well.

“What? With whom? Doesn’t she have any friends?” BamBam asked and everyone threw a glance at Jaebum, who had tightened his fists.

“Well, it’s a ‘he’. I’ll go watch some movies today with…Jungkook, his dorm will be alone so…”

“Today?!” Jaebum exclaimed, raising his eyebrows.

“GOT7 prepare for the stand by!” one of the producers shouted and the members hastily moved to fix the latest details in their images.

“Does it bother if we postpone…our thing?” Youngjae asked quietly, avoiding his eyes and fidgeting with his hands.

“I asked you first…” Jaebum said with suppressed fury.

“And I never told you I agreed.”

“But we’re…” he raised his voice and stopped midsentence when he realized the volume his voice had reached.

“We’re not together, we are nothing” Youngjae shook his head, with a hint of sadness “We are nothing and Jungkook is interested in me” he shrugged.

“But…”

“I can’t wait for you forever, Jaebum” Youngjae sighed and approached to the stylist that were looking at them with an impatient look.

X

X

X

“Great! We have another prize!” BamBam jumped here and there as everyone was getting off the stage totally filled with happiness and everyone around them congratulated them.

Taehyung was shouting in his ear for the eleventh time and Yoongi gave him some strong pats on his back, after all GOT7 had won three weeks in a row in all music shows; he smiled and thanked them and when he looked around to make sure he wouldn’t roll down the stairs and saw Jungkook and Youngjae embraced in a more intimate hug. A horde of jealousy ran through his body, because now he knew it was jealousy, and at the same time a somewhat daring but fantastic idea ran through his mind.

“Hey, Youngjae!” he shouted, pushing through the crowd to get to the two teenagers, who saw him with a slight wrinkle of confusion in his face. “You were amazing in the speech, I should let you talk more often in the microphone” Pathetic excuse, really lame Im Jaebum, he only said ‘thanks mom and dad’, he though for himself and Youngjae’s brow furrowed further.

“Thanks” he replied, still somewhat confused and Jaebum took his hand, lacing their fingers “What are you doing?” he asked, somewhat alarmed and nervously looking around, fortunately or unfortunately, there was too many people around to notice that subtle moment.

“What am I doing of what?” Jaebum asked in fake innocence “come with me a moment” he whispered in his ear “I need you right now” and without caring about the people around them and also ignoring the fact that Jungkook was fully able to see I, he left a kiss on the neck of the younger and pulled him by the arm.

“But…Jaebum” he stammered and glanced apologetically at Jungkook, letting the older drag him around “What the hell is wrong with you?” he asked when Jaebum finally guide him into one of the most hidden bathrooms I the station.

“I still don’t know what are you talking about” Jaebum continued with his act and, after putting the lock on the door, he pushed him until his back crashed against the sinks “You look really hot tonight.” He growled, taking him by the hips and kissed him feverishly.

Youngjae let out a moan and sighed almost resignedly, tangling his hands behind Jaebum’s neck and got carried away the wonderful things the older’s lips did with his lips, his body succumbing into lust and desire for such wonderful and skillful lips and hands.

“We don’t have a lot of time” Jaebum growled, rubbing their hips together, both were starting to get hard and Youngjae nodded, unbuttoning quickly the other’s pants, stroking rudely his erection to speed things up.

Jaebum did the same on the younger, stroking his thighs and buttocks in a frenzy. He had lied at first about his ‘need’ but now, with the memory of the warmth of his interior and the cadence of his moans, it was all he needed to turn on his entire body and want to repeat that action again and again, he wondered if he could ever get tired of Youngjae’s body and caresses. It had been almost two months since their first time together and they had done it countless times, but still, to Jaebum each time seemed as seductive and intriguing as the first time, and of course as pleasant as if they were exploring their bodies and experiencing arousal for the first time. They may have been having sex for little time, but they already knew each other too well, they knew where to kiss, where to touch and where to bite and thrust to reach climax, which it was beneficial for situations like that.

Jaebum turned Youngjae around, pulling down his pants to the ground with ease and rubbed his cock against his ass, sliding in the space between his perineum and thighs, Youngjae whimpered, leaning on the sink with one hand and masturbating with the other; Jaebum introduced his index finger with care, after having covered perfectly with saliva.

“Shit…I left the condom in my wallet” Jaebum remembered when he added a second finger, making Youngjae bit his lip hard to avoid groaning out loud.

“It’s all right, it’s not like I can get pregnant or something” Youngjae panted, leaning in his elbows to be more bent by the waist “do it already” he hurried him, his hand never stopped over his cock.

“We don’t have lube either, this will hurt like a bitch” Jaebum warned him and spat on his hand to try to lubricate his dick a little bit, Youngjae just nodded and closed his eyes in a wince as Jaebum slowly introduced into him, opening his walls in a painfully way, but as he had never done it bare back it kind of excited him more.

The older was aware of the tears that rolled down the younger’s cheeks and that his breathing was erratic due to the pain, so he waited a few seconds, letting his muscles remember the size of his Leader. Jaebum pulled Youngjae into a hug so they were both standing up, he kissed his neck reassuringly and stroked up and down his cock, trying to make him forget the pain. He began to move his hips in and out slowly, gradually increasing until his thrust were steady and his cock penetrated him without any problems, going at the pace Youngjae liked the most, making him feel his cock slid in and out of him, letting him feel how he filled completely his insides, his fingers grabbing him tightly by the hips.

“Faster” Youngjae pleaded through clenched teeth, separating his legs a bit further and looking Jaebum’s mouth, kissing him and losing his balance due to the force of the thrusts.

Jaebum pulled out for a few seconds and dragged him to the nearest wall, Youngjae leaned both hands in the wall and arched his back to make the strokes easier, which soon resumed and continued in that hurried, lustful way.

Jaebum grabbed the forgotten member of the Youngjae that was balancing between his legs and stroked it at the same pace of the penetrations, which had a frenetic pace, filling the place with the sound of his skins clashing and the strange muffled moans and whimpers Youngjae emitted,  the poor boy had to bite the inner face of his arm to prevent his moans would reveal to the public their actions, it was so much pleasure Jaebum caused on him that it was impossible to control the reactions of his body.  

A few minutes later Jaebum let out a torrent of “OhmyGods” as he always moaned just before orgasm, this would end with a moan that Youngjae always thought it sounded delicious, and at that time, due to the acoustics of the place, he made him cum too with that sound, spilling all in the floor and his legs got shaky.

“Shit, sorry” Jaebum apologized “I came inside you, you’re going to get your clothes stained.”

“It’s all right” Youngjae said, still panting and unable to recover jus yet, and, one Jaebum pulled out of him, he leaned his back on the wall, taking deep breaths. “I just need toilet paper” he said, wincing when he felt the sticky substance run from his anus to his thighs. “I think I bled…God…it’s going to hurt going to do a number two” he let out, and Jaebum looked at him with a disgusting face “OK, I’m sorry, I wasn’t supposed to say that at loud…but, what would you know if you haven’t bottomed?” he defended himself and then both laughed.

And after that brief moment they got back to what they did every time they finished having sex, they fixed their clothes and cleaned themselves in total silence, almost avoiding to look at each other. Youngjae looked in the mirror, fixing the wet hairs that had stick on his forehead due to the sweat and Jaebum threw his jacket over his shoulder, his muscular arms where shiny by the layer of sweat covering his body and Youngjae needed all his mental power to avoid staring and drooling when he saw the older’s muscles, just like he always forced himself not to do so. Why Im Jaebum was such a temptation for him? Just why?

“You look hot” Jaebum said, trying not to smile as he saw the younger’s efforts “but you still need something to look even hotter” he pulled him again into his arms, cupped his cheeks and kissed him one last time.

Youngjae was very surprised with that kiss. It wasn’t full of lust or desire, on the contrary it was slow, easy and deep, as he was trying to record in his memory how his mouth tasted, enjoying that moment of relax after an orgasm. Youngjae could say it was perfect, almost romantic as they had never kissed that way and much less after sex. Youngjae was so lost in the kiss that he closed his eyes and sighed, hugging Jaebum by the neck, his leader went down the line of his jaw and without notice, he sucked and bite so hard the jugular area and made Youngjae scream in pain, popping his bubble of happiness as he was forced to push him away from his skin, which already had a huge, almost massive hickey, it wasn’t only red but it had somewhat purplish areas.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he asked exalted, it wasn’t the first time Jaebum had left a mark on him, but they were always in the heat of the moment and always in hidden places, never with any premeditation and advantage and in a very visible place “You’re going to get me into serious problems!” he was really upset, it was his number one rule: never visible marks.

“Now you look hotter…” Jaebum shrugged and walked towards the door with a smirk. “Your necks look better that way, Youngjae.”

“No, Jaebum, I don’t look hotter neither my neck looks better” the alluded turned around to see the younger, he had never seen him so upset about something “Why did you do that? Do you realize everyone is…?” he asked again but then he realized “Did you do this so Kookie would see this? Did you just mark me like a cow to claim your property?” he snorted and crossed his arms over his chest “very mature from you, Jaebum” he just blinked in surprise, not only because he spoke informally to him but because he seemed really mad “I’m not yours, I’m not your property. Just like you have been free to flirt with I don’t know how many girls and then coming to use me at night when they don’t give you what you want, I am free to date or like whoever the fuck I want.” He said angrily and sighed “You don’t seem to realize and it seems like you’ll never realize at all” he sobbed quietly, wiping the tears that escaped his eyes “I’m going to date Kookie, he is really interested in me…I can’t wait for you to realize that…” his voice cracked, announcing more tears, he rubbed his eyes with force and left the bathroom without saying anything else, leaving Jaebum totally perplexed.  

Choi Youngjae apparently had the ability to leave him speechless and confused in many ways.


	2. I'm still in love with you

“You’re really beautiful” Jaebum said to the weeping girl who stood in front of him, he was somewhat embarrassed by the situation “It’s just that…I’m interested in someone else.” Someone who is actually dating someone else. “I’m sorry.”

“I thought it was a joke when I heard the rumor that you and Youngjae had some…history” the girl sniffed “I suppose I was wrong in thinking it was fake…” she shrugged “thanks anyway for not being an asshole” she tiptoe and left a kiss on the guy’s cheek “Good luck with your relationship” and walked down the hall a bit crestfallen.  

“Yeah me too…” he sighed and walked towards their practice room, which was his destination before the girl interrupted him and declared her love.

It had been three weeks since the last time he talked to Youngjae and the younger communicated his interest in Jungkook, that day Jaebum had realized he really felt a love interest towards the vocalist. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to Youngjae since that day he refused to listen, speak to him or even stay in the same room as his leader and, as in the next day their three week vacation began and everyone was going to go to their respective hometown, he hadn’t had the opportunity to apologize for his possessive behavior and express his true feelings. But, when Im Jaebum had been good in expressing his true feelings?  

His heart was racing when he got closer to the practice room, he hoped that only Youngjae had arrived so he could have the chance to say everything he had practiced over and over during his vacation, reviewing and improving his speech while he was vegetating on the couch of his parents’ house.

But when he heard Jackson’s sharp laugh his hopes were crushed, he entered the room and found out he was the last one to arrive. Mark and Jackson talked animatedly in a mix of English, Chinese and Korean; Yugyeom and BamBam were laughing about something stupid BamBam had done in the street; Jinyoung tried to listen to Jackson and Mark but only smiled awkwardly when they spoke in Chinese and Youngjae looked at his cellphone whit a silly grin on his face, apparently he was texting with someone.

“Hey” he greeted them, leaving his stuff on one chair “How did you do in your vacations?” there was a general murmur of ‘very good’ “That’s good, because we have too much work to do as we are about to start our USA tour and we sure have a lot to remember” he sighed and everyone, but Youngjae, stood up starting to stretch and warm up “Youngjae, leave that cellphone now” he nagged as he saw the younger was still texting, smiling wider.

“Yeah, yeah…” he said absently and stood up, still not putting his phone down yet.

“Let’s start with the intro” he approached the stereo and everyone settled in their positions, Youngjae waited till the last moment to throw his cellphone to the couch and running to his place.

They rehearsed almost nonstop all his repertoire, sweating like never in three weeks and adjusting their bodies back to exercise, putting their best efforts in making that look good for all their fans.

Jaebum had to control that twinge of anger mixed with jealousy whenever he gave them a brief break and Youngjae hurried back to pick his phone up and if he saw him smile at the device or giggle the break ended immediately, regardless the complains of the other members, he made them repeat the same parts over and over, frustrating for the fact that Youngjae didn’t get his moves wrong not even once, he could even say that he was dancing better than before.

He couldn’t help thinking that Jungkook had something to do with that fact and that thought made him began to have more mistakes and having his mind in other places, like the two youngsters practicing late at night, sweaty, very close together, their bodies moving at the same rate and Jungkook explaining how he had to move his hips, but Jaebum knew Youngjae didn’t need any help in that area, Youngjae moved his hips with such cadence that it was a sin, but surely Jungkook had found about that if the two of them had already…

He collided with Jackson as getting the wrong timing and place, for the fourth time.

“Hyung, I think we should stop” Yugyeom panted after that incident “it’s almost midnight and we have been here since five o clock, it’s way too much.”

“Yeah….” He said wearily, ruffling his wet hair “let’s call it a day for today.”

They boys cheered and dispersed immediately, Jaebum dropped to the flood right in the middle of the stave, crossing his fingers for him and Youngjae to be alone at last so the leader will had a chance to speak sincerely with the younger.

“Want to go and grab some dinner? BamBam says he’s paying” Jinyoung asked him when there was only the three of them in the room.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you guys later” he said, praying that Jinyoung would understand the meaning behind his quick glance towards Youngjae, who was fixing his hair in the mirror with his bag slung over his shoulder. Jinyoung stared at Jaebum somewhat confused and then he nodded, giving a thumbs up, smiling mischievously and left after saying goodbye to the vocalist.

“Ready to go?” Jaebum asked the guy who was putting on a mask.

“Yeah, I’m starving” Youngjae said, turning to him and giving him a wide smile with eye smile included, Jaebum heart started beating a little bit faster and he felt his stomach flutter at such smile “Did you had a good rest in your vacations?” he asked, starting to walk.

“You could say so” Jaebum shrugged, relieved that the younger wasn’t spiteful with him for his last possessive behavior “And you? How’s Mokpo?”

“Normal. My mom was trying to get me fat with all the food she cooked for me every day. She says I’m getting thinner” he rubbed his stomach. Yes, it was true, Youngjae had lose weight but it was all his baby fat “and I’m sure my dialect will show anytime.”

“It’s not like you don’t talk in dialect all the time, but I think it’s cute” Jaebum said, smiling. The hallway was empty, it was now or never “Hey do you want to go dinner just the two…” the ringtone of Youngjae’s phone interrupted him.  It was a BTS song.

“Yah, where are you?” he let out his Mokpo accent “want me to meet you outside?”

“…I am turning in another hall” another voice, this time with a Busan accent was heard behind of them “Oh, there you are!” the person who was talking on the phone wore a snapback and a mask that hid his face.

“I can’t believe that you got lost, it’s so easy to walk around here” Youngjae told the guy who had just arrived, excitedly.

“Your company halls are very confusing” the other person answered “Hello, Jaebum hyung!”

“Hello, Jungkook” the alluded waved back with a sigh.

The younger ones began talking animatedly in their own world. Jaebum knew that underneath their masks they were smiling lovingly and those smiles stroke at Jaebum’s heart like daggers. The anger he had felt earlier was now mere resignation, sadness and melancholy to see the look of adoration Youngjae gave Jungkook and this returned even more intensely.

“Jaebum hyung?” Youngjae called him “are you feeling good?”

“What? Oh yeah!” Jaebum said snapping from his own sad and heartbroken state “I’m just really tired, were you telling me something?”

“I was only telling you that I’m going to go dinner and play videogames with Jungkook” Youngjae said and both intertwined their pinkies in a subtle way of holding hands “I’ll come home later.”

“All right, just make sure not to be very late, we have practice tomorrow morning” Jaebum sighed, looking away, with much effort, of their fingers intertwined and went on his way, feeling his heart too heavy and broken.

He really needed a drink.

X

X

X

He inhaled deeply trying to focus his surroundings but they remained somewhat blurry, he felt his legs and arms numb and even his cheeks felt strange.

“Bad idea, Im Jaebum, bad idea” he reprimanded himself, leaning on a wall to avoid falling face to the floor “you are not drinking alone again” suddenly he had some bile ascending his throat and belched loudly “you won’t drink again in your whole life” he added with a grimace and looked of his cellphone in his pocket, dialing the first number that was on his call list, hoping to call his manager to go and pick him up.

“Hello?” a voice panted heavily on the other line.

“Hey, Hyung!” Jaebum struggled to articulate but his words were still slurred “Hyung…can you please come and pick me up? I can’t even walk straight…that’s how bad I am” he giggled “I swear I won’t do it again, but please…pick me up, I beg you” he belched again.

“Are you drunk?!” the voice on the other line exclaimed “Aish…why did you drank so much? Where are you? Aish…really…”

“You also say that aish…that aish is very similar to his…he’s an idiot, that idiot is such an idiot…he makes me drink until getting into this state for not…why did he first tell me one thing then do another? Why he didn’t…told me the…other thing first? That way I could have realized of…the other thing first and the story would be different…because then I’ll know that…” he belched a little bit louder and started to gag.

“Okay…where are you? I’m coming to get you.”

“I’m somewhere near the company, I didn’t went that far” he gagged again “ohmygod…please hurry up…I don’t want to throw up on the street.”

“I’m on my way, don’t move from where you are”

“Ok, I’ll try my best to hold it…in.”

“Just wait for me” Youngjae said before hanging up and immediately started looking for his clothes, which were scattered on the floor of a motel room. “I’m sorry” he said to Jungkook, who was sitting on the bed still with his cheeks flushed and his hair messy due to the hot kisses and lustful caresses in which they were engaged minutes before the call “I really have to go.”

“Isn’t you manager still at the company? Isn’t better if you call him so he would pick him up and you won’t have to leave?” Jungkook suggested, not wishing that was over not when they have been so close in getting more intimate than just kisses, but Youngjae was already buttoning his pants.

“Really, I’m sorry…I can’t” Youngjae said, feeling terribly guilty “it’s…its Jaebum hyung, it’s my leader…I’m…”

“You are still in love with him” Jungkook said with a bitter smile.

“I’m sorry” Youngjae said again, lowering his head and sitting by his side “You are really a great guy and I really enjoyed this weeks we’ve been dating but…you don’t deserve going out with someone that still has another person in mind and much less you deserve your first time being with a person that can’t stop thinking about someone else and in a place like this. You deserve better, because you are a better person to deserve all that” he squeezed his shoulder and Jungkook leaned for one last kiss, putting his hand on the latter neck, he sighed and closed his eyes, hugging him tightly with both hands and tried to deepen the kiss but Youngjae didn’t answered his hungry kiss “I’m sorry, I really can’t…”

“Don’t worry” he separated, smiling him sadly but reassuringly “I understand, you really love him, it’s not like it’s some stupid crush on him…” he sighed and scratched his head, looking for his shirt “now go before Jaebum hyung passes out in the middle of the street and someone sees him” Youngjae gave him a last squeeze and left that motel room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Nice comments (or feedback comments) will be gladly recieved!   
> Too tired to rant all I rant everyday ;.; you know talking to my readers is the best thing for me in the world! But...too tired to do that D: (and my daughter doesn't wants to sleep! and she bit me while breastfeeding e.e)   
> Working on the last chap! Is going to be some intense shit!


	3. I'm still in love with you

He heard the giggles of some girls who were walking down the streets in that warm April night. Jaebum hid his face more, so they wouldn’t discover that the GOT7’s leader was sitting on the sidewalk because he couldn’t stand up for a long time due to the state of drunkenness he was in.

He was beginning to get desperate, his body struggled to remove the excess of alcohol in his system and he wasn’t going to be able to contain the nausea for a long time. Jaebum was sure he would end up throwing up in the middle of the street, and that wouldn’t be nice, much less if someone discovered who he was; thankfully he heard some steps that came running to him and knelt beside him.

“Hello drunkard!” he heard the voice of Youngjae.

“Well…” he spluttered “I must be more drunk than I thought… or I reached another level in my drunkenness at this moment.” and he let the other person pull him up so he would stand in an upright position to lean on the other’s shoulders. While closing his eyes to avoid seeing how his world spun, he said “My brain thinks you’re Youngjae.” with a bitterness that had nothing to do with the heartburn that set his throat on fire. “But you can’t be Youngjae… Youngjae is very happy accompanied by his “Kookie” and he doesn’t care about me anymore.” He shook his head like swatting an annoying fly “Ah… Hyung… I should have realized before.” he dragged his feet when walking and Youngjae had already started to sweat when he ran to that place and now, under the weight of Jaebum, sweat was starting to trickle down his body, but he was sure he was going to be able to ignore it, if Jaebum continued walking in his drunken state into the direction of the place he was hoping to reach soon. “Has it never happened to you that you found out really late that someone liked you and at the moment you found out you also like them too?” Youngjae stopped and stared at Jaebum who swayed unsteadily, hanging from his shoulders. Now he couldn’t deny or pretend that the older didn’t know who was carrying him.

“No, no one has been in love with me.” he said, with a thin voice, beckoning to get the attention of a taxi.

“You’re lucky, Hyung.” he sighed deeply “What am I supposed to do now? To begin things with I didn’t even know I was gay… and after three months of fucking almost every week with a sex god… poof! I’m head over heels for him and… and… I lost him… all for a little, apparently ‘perfect’, brat.” He exhaled a mix of air with a snort and a sob and Youngjae had to suppress a giggle, still calling for a taxi. “I also sing and dance perfectly! What’s the difference? That he’s eighteen and I’m twenty-two?” Fortunately a taxi stopped in front of them and Youngjae struggled a bit to get him inside the cab. “Golden Maknae… pft… my underwear is more golden than him.” he stammered between his teeth, leaning on Youngjae’s shoulder and after several minutes he fell asleep, snoring and drooling slightly on the younger’s t-shirt.

The short way to their dorm bypassed without a greater problem, except that Youngjae’s shirt got more soaked in drool and Jaebum’s snoring started to become louder. When the taxi stopped in front of the building, the driver and Youngjae had to wake him up and get him out (or rather push him out) of the car. Youngjae made sure that Jaebum was secure leaning on a wall and he returned to pay the driver, who unfortunately recognized them, so he had to pay a little extra. Pft, Jaebum would have to repay him.

“Come on, hyung, we are almost home.” The younger grabbed him by the waist and put his muscular arm around his shoulders. Jaebum dragged his feet obediently to the elevator and he seemed to be a little more sober than before, but also more sleepy.

“Youngjae?” he asked when they entered the elevator and Jaebum saw the reflection of the younger, with his face red and sweaty from the effort he made by carrying the elders weight. “Oh my God…” he rubbed his face with one hand “Am I still hallucinating?”

“If it was a hallucination, I think I wouldn’t be struggling so much to hold you up… you’re too heavy.” Youngjae answered.

“Then you heard…?” Jaebum asked, opening his eyes wide and Youngjae nodded “Wait… did I call you first or someone else called you?” Youngjae nodded again and Jaebum hid his face between his hands. “That was the least thing I wanted, God, I interrupted your time with Jungkook and you had to come picking my ass up from the ground… you must hate me in these moments…” he said more to himself. As the elevator doors opened at that moment, he stumbled, but was followed closely by Youngjae who was watching him carefully to not let him fall in the middle of the hallway or make a fuss. “It says the passcode is incorrect… Why is it incorrect? Why do they change it without asking?”

“It’s because it’s the neighbor’s house.” Youngjae said, pulling him to the right door, hoping that their neighbors weren’t at home and sue them for harassment or something like that. “This is our house, and the passcode is still the same.” He sighed, relieved when he entered the passcode - it was a relief to be finally at home. Then Jaebum began to gag: “No, no, no, no, no, no!” Youngjae opened the door in a hurry and shoved Jaebum inside. “Just wait a little bit more until we get to the bathroom!” Jaebum coughed more eagerly and covered his mouth with one hand as the vomit filled his mouth. “YAH, SOMEONE BRING A TRASH CAN OR SOMETHING BEFORE JAEBUM…!”

But it was too late, Jaebum had leaned in a corner and threw up nosily in a space free of shoes; Youngjae sighed and patted his back, comforting him while his stomach struggled to empty its contents. Even though there wasn’t anything to vomit anymore, Jaebum struggled to stop but still emitted some guttural sounds and his face contorted with pain and struggle.

“What happened?” Jinyoung asked when everyone crowded the hall and heard the scandal. “Why did he drink so much?” he asked when he smelled the reek of alcohol that radiated from the older.

“Long story.” Youngjae said, taking Jaebum by the shoulders when he stopped gagging.

“I’m fine, I just need to sleep for a little.” Jaebum said, wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand and clung again on Youngjae.

“Can someone please help me?” the younger said with a small voice, his knees bucking under the weight of Jaebum, who was beginning to lose consciousness. 

Jackson and Yugyeom rushed over to Youngjae to carry Jaebum to his room, while BamBam went to the kitchen to prepare the mop to wipe the puddle of vomit and Mark followed him to get a glass of water and a bottle of aspirins. The oldest went to check on Jaebum; Jinyoung stayed with Youngjae in the entrance, pushing away the shoes a little bit in case the pool of vomit expanded.

“What happened? Where you two drinking together?” Jinyoung asked, clearly confused as he thought they were mending their differences calmly or passionately.

“No, Jungkook and I went… somewhere else.” The younger felt his cheeks become red when he remembered the younger’s euphoria when kissing him for a brief time. “I thought Jaebum hyung wouldn’t mind that I was…” He sighed. “Actually, I don’t know, I thought he didn’t care about me, that he was just jealous of not having my attention or something like that… guess I was wrong.” He remembered Jaebum’s words when he thought he was the manager and a discreet smile crossed his lips.

“Did he say something?” Jinyoung asked quietly “I thought you wanted to forget him, you told us you were tired of waiting for him.”

“Hyung, I was in a love hotel with Jungkook, for the first time I was going to top and I left the poor boy all excited and with a boner, because Jaebum called me. By accident, but it was almost like destiny… do you think that means I got over him?” Youngjae said, putting his hands in his pockets. “Besides, you know how his tongue gets loose whenever he’s drunk… he said something about ‘realizing something’ and things like that.” Youngjae repressed a squeal: “So I have to take advantage of his state, before he forgets it or keeps that feeling to himself because he thinks I’m happier with Jungkook… or whatever the thought he had first.”

“Youngjae!” Mark called him, getting out of the room with the mouthwash in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He had a slight grin on his face. “I think you should go to be with Jaebum right know, you might be interested in hearing what he’s saying.”

Youngjae lowered his gaze; he was excited and felt how his heart began to flutter. Maybe that wasn’t the way he was expecting Jaebum to declare his love, or rather, that wasn’t the way he wished someone would declare their love at all, but it was better having Jaebum drunk confessing his love than not at all.

He had resigned months ago, even before they started having sex, accepting that Jaebum would never feel anything more than true friendship and a sense of brotherhood towards him, as a good leader as he was. When they began having their secret meetings almost every week, his hopes remerged whenever he felt the passion with which his hands ran over his body and the shining in his eyes, whenever they were together, both wrapped in a layer of lust, pleasure and desire; but those hopes were crushed every time he saw him flirt, in a subtle way, with every girl that crossed his path.

He had talked a lot with the other members about it, or rather, the other members interrogated him about their love affair and the young vocalist had ended up succumbing to their pressure and told them the whole truth about how much he liked, or even loved Jaebum, since they were trainees; how, since the very first moment he met him and gave him his first smile, he felt a deep attraction. And with the way he treated him, talked to him and cared for him, he made him fall in love. 

He also confessed to his members that he no longer could be in love with a person who would never reciprocate that love he felt, because Jaebum wasn’t gay and he was only using him to satisfy his needs and horny phases. But now, it looked better with that sudden and unexpected confession.

When he confessed to the leader that he wanted to start dating Jungkook, he thought the reaction Jaebum showed had been because he wouldn’t use him in those nights full of need anymore, to fuck him until they both got tired, however many times it was needed and until they got dehydrated by the amount of sweat and semen spilled; but now seeing him so confused and dejected, Youngjae knew that his feelings had changed and, most importantly, they were real.

He tried to keep a neutral face when entering the room, when he found a very cute image of Jaebum curled into a ball, leaning his back against the wall and hugging his knees, sobbing with thick tears rolling down his cheeks and a bubbling sound coming out of his nose. Jackson gave him affectionate pats on his shoulder, with a garbage can in his other hand, keeping it ready in case Jaebum puked again and he obviously avoided laughing as a hysterical hyena.

“And what if he hates me?” Jaebum sobbed, those sobs shook his shoulders completely and he buried his face in his arms and cried pitifully.

“You would never know if you don’t ask” Jackson said, standing up and holding out the garbage can to Youngjae. “People understand each other by talking.” he added wisely and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Youngjae sat carefully on the bed next to Jaebum, who was still curled up in ball, crying and sobbing quietly like if he was a two year old.

“I’m very surprised by your reaction Jaebum hyung. I didn’t know one of your habits while drunk is to cry like a baby.” Youngjae finally spoke, patting his thigh and Jaebum lifted his red and swollen face. “Why are you crying with so much feels?”

“I don’t know… maybe because I am an asshole?” Jaebum hiccupped. “Because I am an asshole and I lose you?”

“That you are an asshole is true.” Youngjae stepped away a little, waiting for one of the other’s aggressive reactions, but Jaebum only lowered his head in defeat. “But you haven’t lost me, even with all the crap that you’ve done.”

“I’m so sorry Youngjae.” The oldest seemingly hadn’t heard the last words of the younger. “I think you know me enough to know that it’s very difficult for me to express my feelings and… now I don’t think there’s a reason for me to say it…”

“No, I want to hear them, I need to hear it from your lips.” Youngjae interrupted him.

Jaebum reburied his head in his arms, gave a long sigh and stayed still for a long time. Youngjae thought for a moment that he had fallen asleep and was about to turn off the lights to let him sleep, when Jaebum suddenly raised his head and settled to face Youngjae. The older took one of his hands between his, sighed again and his slanted eyes fixated almond shaped ones.

“I feel like saying this face to face is way more complicated than when I was rehearsing it on the couch of my house…” He smiled nervously and tightened his grip on the other’s hand. “Youngjae, I didn’t know I could fall in love with a guy like… ever… but… guess I just did that… ah… Youngjae… I feel so many things for you that I don’t even know where to start or how to tell you.” He paused and swallowed, gently stroking the back of his hands with his thumb. “I want to do so many things for you, with you, I want to do all that corny and cheesy stuff couples do and I want to do them because I know you like them; I know we’ve slept together countless nights and now I miss your body during the nights so much. I miss your warmth, being able to cuddle with you and cradle you while you sleep, while you drool me completely; I want to hold your hand at all times, no matter the place where we are or the people we are with; I want to be able to go on dates with you, go on trips, play with you or just lay down on the couch, eating snacks and watch whatever movie you choose; I want to call you ‘my boyfriend’ in public, without caring what they would say or think about us, that people hate us, that they stop being our fans, that we’ll be the talk of the media… I don’t care about that if you are by my side; I want you to inspire me to write the best love songs ever… shit… I think that right now I could write at least four with all the things my heart is feeling, but they would be very sad love songs, because, in fact, I can’t have it like I want to.”

His voice broke and he cleared his throat, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to pour out of his eyes. Youngjae wiped silently the lonely tear that was dripping out of the corner of his eye. “And this is where I’m a fool, because I couldn’t realize before how you felt about me and how much I feel for you.”

“Do you have any idea how many times you made me suffer?” Youngjae asked, feeling moved and not being able to hold back the tears. “It wasn’t easy for me to sleep by your side all these nights, but at the same time... it was beautiful, because I could watch you for hours without you noticing it.” He smiled when he remembered how he loved to record every detail of the other’s peaceful face. “It’s not easy to be in love for three years with the same person, a person who has no idea how you feel about him…” Now he was the one who took his hands between his. “That’s why I decided on dating someone else, and that’s why I had my… crazy time with girls. I wanted to forget you, I needed to forget you, I needed to think of someone else. I needed to be able to contain my lustful thoughts when you wandered around the dorm shirtless. Do you know how hard it’s for me to not get a hard on with your mere presence?” He laughed a bit. “My crush-level reached that severe point, but… I made it, I was able to forget you.” Jaebum lowered his head, his lower lip trembling.

“I know, and now I can’t…”

“No, wait” he interrupted him again, putting a finger over his lips to shut him up. “I was able to forget you… or so I thought. You don’t stop loving someone overnight, you know?” Jaebum formed a small wrinkle on his forehead, as he always did whenever he didn’t understand anything. “Fuck, I was about to have sex with Jungkook and while I was kissing him and undressing him I couldn’t stop thinking about you and your experience, your kissing ability, your firm actions… so many things. When I kissed him for the first time I couldn’t stop thinking of your lips. And today, when I was kissing him to get him in the mood I couldn’t help but think of the last kiss you gave me.” He ruffled his hair and took him by the chin, running his thumb over his lower lip. “According to my mind I was able to forget you, but of course that’s bullshit. I still think about you at every moment of the day, I still worry about you to the point that I left a perfect guy and the opportunity to top, only to go and pick up Mr. Golden Underwear.” He laughed, not caring anymore so he let his tears run loose. “I’m still in love with you, Jaebum hyung.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I almost forgot it's update day! D:   
> here it is!!  
> Isn't fucking mushy and stuff? I nearly died of a diabetic comma while writing this ;.; but it's the most beautiful thing on planet earth!(?) Ok no, you may kick me if you want to!   
> One more chapter to go, then an amazing two part epilogue! (and I say two part because it's too fucking long) BUT I ALREADY ENDED WRITING IT! I JUST NEED TO TRANSALTE! -seal claps- the hardest and the most boring task of all this XD   
> But if you leave a nice review I won't be such a lazy fat ass!   
> See you next time!


	4. Just relax

The intense pain he felt on his temple made him wriggle still half asleep, bothered by the pain and the drool than trickled down from the corner of his mouth, he wanted to shift positions to go back to sleep but a strong arm hugging him from the chest prevented him from moving

He turned his head to see who was hugging him so tightly and saw Youngjae, sleeping peacefully, hugging him tightly as if he was afraid that the older will slip from his grip or let him alone in bed.

Jaebum smiled, slowly emerging from his torpor to remember the long talk they had de night before. He remembered how much his heart moved with his words and the love he felt, but, unfortunately, when he heard the last words of the younger, even though his body was filled with intense happiness and the desire to hold him in his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, his body and the alcohol in his system didn’t allowed it, since when he hugged him he fell asleep and didn’t knew anything about himself until that time.

He smiled and turned carefully, watching the younger’s calm sleeping face. He saw carefully how his dark brown hair spilled on the pillow, how his lashes fanned on his cheeks and the milky white color of his skin emphasized the dark color of his lashes; his thick lips were parted, inviting him to kiss them gently, savoring them fully, remembering how well those lips were coupled to his every time they kissed passionately. Without being able to hold back anymore, he stroked his cheek with the back of his hand, Youngjae stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly, whisking his long lashes.

Beautiful.

Jaebum thought he was so beautiful and angelic, in those brief moments Youngjae really seemed like the angel he was; but he knew deep down that the younger had rheumy eyes, with the remains of dried drool at the corner of his mouth and swollen eyes for sleeping late last night.  

The big brown eyes of the younger fixated on Jaebum and he smiled, making Youngjae blush and compose a small smile.

“I can’t believe it, you woke up immediately” Jaebum croaked and Youngjae smiled wider, stretching. Typical Youngjae, smiling being the first thing in the morning “I think I’ll use this method from now on to wake you up” Youngjae gave a weak laugh “I’m serious.”

“All right, if you are as serious as your breath, then I believe you” Youngjae said with sleepy voice and Jaebum hit his shoulder.

“All right, boyfriend” Youngjae blushed even more and hid his face under the sheets “I’ll go wash my teeth but just because I want to spend like two hours kissing you, at the most.” Youngjae felt even more heat and curled more into a ball, feeling the older standing up.

Youngjae lay there for a long while, hearing the leader walking around here and there, looking for some clean clothes in all the mess they had in the room, at last he heard him went out the room and go to the bathroom. He saw it was eight o’clock and, judging by the lack of noise around, he supposed the other members hadn’t waken up yet, trying to get a little bit more sleep as they had practice until late.  

A sly smile crossed his face and jumped to his feet and went quietly to the bathroom, glad that Mark had given up sleeping in the living room and invading Jinyoung’s or Jackson’s room, but still, he couldn’t make so much noise as the room of the Hong Kong’s boy was next to the bathroom.

He slipped inside just barely opening the door, still with the sly smile in his lips and his tongue between his teeth, just like every time he was trying to concentrate on something; inside he saw Jaebum undressing to get into the shower, which was filling the room with hot steam.

“Can I join you?” he asked, taking of his shirt even before given permission, Jaebum gulped and nodded and finished undressing and Youngjae followed suit.

It was not the first time they saw each other naked or the first time they showered together, but for some strange reason that situation was way too erotic for both of them, and that was the reason why they avoided looking at each other in the eye, but still they threw furtive glances at their naked bodies, feeling shy one in front of the other, even when Jaebum knew the exact location of every single mole Youngjae had scattered all over his body.

Jaebum went into the shower and Youngjae took a big breath, he felt more nervous than the first time he seduced the older; now he knew he had no reason to feel that way as all their feelings were clarified and they had intimated many times in the past, however, he couldn’t help feel that way, with his heart beating wildly against his cage rib and a deep blush turning his cheeks red.

“I’ll never get used to your naked body” Jaebum said, standing behind the younger, brushing his lips against the white skin of his shoulder “You are beautiful, Youngjae, never believe otherwise, you’re just too damn beautiful, I’m so lucky to have you at last” he turned his around and Youngjae put his arms around the other’s shoulders “I’m so lucky that you are mine finally, thanks for existing, thanks for loving me, supporting me and not leaving me despite all the crap I say and do…just…thanks for everything.” And he joined their lips. Slow and with love, tasting and savoring those thick lips, unhurried.

As every time Jaebum kissed him, Youngjae could not help but smile and sigh against his lips, clinging over his neck and answering that kiss with all his love and passion.

They lasted several minutes kissing like that, without hurries, without thinking of anything else, just feeling the hot water run down their bodies and the touch of their naked bodies. They kissed with love, like they had never kissed before, they took their time to record in their memories every detail on each other’s lips, every movement, every breath; they also took their time so their bodies will start to react to the other’s caresses, both slowly falling into desire and lust.

Jaebum pushed him against the wall of the shower, covering the thin body of the younger with his muscular body, his hands hugged his lower back, squeezing him more against his body, Youngjae arched his back, trying to feel a little more physical contact and his hands took their favorite position: tangled in the hair of the older and, after a few minutes, they began to wander around the lines of his muscles, those muscles he already knew how they felt against their touch, but he never got tired of it.  

“You have always tried to please me,” Jaebum said against his mouth “now it’s my time to make you feel good, just relax, close your eyes and enjoy.”

Youngjae swallowed, watching carefully the older actions, who was sniffing near his ear, causing the hairs on his neck to stand up; Jaebum’s thick lips started to leave small kisses in his ear lobe, tracing a trail to his lips, which he just pecked; his hands ran through the vocalist’s body, without hurrying, his hands were soft and gentle, adoring the white skin of the younger, causing severe havoc on his manhood with those slight touches; the leader’s hand ran through his  belly a lot of times and even his thighs, but never touching the painful boner that the younger had between his legs, hardening even more each passing minute. After a while of just teasing, Youngjae let out a frustrated groan. 

“Jaebum…seriously…”

“I told you to just relax” Jaebum told him, with a smirk.

“You’re not actually helping with that” Youngjae answered irritably and Jaebum smirked even more.

“Relax, I’ll do it” he said, finally taking his boner between his hands, the younger sighed with relief, throwing his head back and Jaebum started kissing his jaw, making him moan at the touch.

He pumped his erection a few times before falling to his knees, sniffing curiously the erected penis that stood in front of his face, he gave a shy lick to the tip and Youngjae let out a mix of a moan and a gasp; Jaebum had never given him a blowjob, he was always the one giving them, and even though he never complained, it was something he was waiting for quite a while.

Youngjae bit his lips tightly, his mind having a sane moment in which he remembered they weren’t alone on the dorm, but the soft licks Jaebum gave all over his shaft made him lose his sanity again and started to sigh quite loudly. Jaebum swallowed nervously, he took his erection firmly with one of his hands, staring to engulf only the tip, sucking slightly and moving his tongue around the slit as he was introducing more into his mouth.

A few moments later, he now moved his head at a steady and secure pace, even though at first he felt insecure about that new activity, but the moans and sounds of pleasure Youngjae emitted gave him security, so he started moving more avidly, starting to get familiar with the taste and the feeling of that phallus in his mouth.

“It’s now your turn to fuck my mouth, Youngjae” Jaebum said with a small pop as he pulled the dick out of his mouth, ignoring the trace of saliva that joined his mouth the younger’s cock. Youngjae almost came with those words and the single image of Jaebum on his knees, with swollen lips, his cheeks flushed and his hair wet “I know you’ve always wanted to do it, go on, satisfy your desires, let me do this for you.”  

Youngjae didn’t need to hear that twice, he knew he had to go slow on him as he was 100% sure it  was the leader’s first time giving a blowjob, so he moved his hips slowly against the mouth of his boyfriend, making sure that the tip of his dick didn’t touch the back of his throat. Jaebum responded nicely, securing the erection with one hand and steading himself with the other hand on the wall; he sucked a little bit harder and opened more his mouth so his teeth wouldn’t bump against the sensitive skin of his penis.

Youngjae found the right pace for both of them, he tangled his fingers in the auburn locks of the older and, letting out muffled groans, they continued like that for a while; Jaebum withdrew the hand he had over the other’s erection and began stroking his thighs and buttocks, spanking him once in a while, hearing the sharp pain of the white skin being slapped; at each stroke, Youngjae would answer by introducing a little more in his mouth, praying to the heaven that Jaebum wouldn’t choke up on his dick, but he just knew he could handle it, if he could fit 25 marshmallows in his mouth, his cock was nothing in comparison.

Jaebum’s naughty hand ventured inside Youngjae’s buttocks, teasingly stroking his entrance with his index finger until he finally pushed it past the tight muscles, quickly finding the sport drove Youngjae mad and he couldn’t help but moan out loud. He let his moans reverberate in every corner and each tile of the bathroom.

Jaebum could feel Youngjae’s end was close, so he moved his finger at a faster pace and sucked hard only on the tip, sending Youngjae to a silent bliss; the younger had his eyes closed tightly and his mouth wide open in a silent scream of pleasure, he threw his head back and all his body tensed up, waiting to break free.

“Ah…Jaebum…” he managed to say and all hi body shuddered when he finally reached his orgasm, turning himself into a moaning and panting mess, he pulled his dick out of Jaebum’s mouth and leaned on the wall for support as all his body was trembling.

Jaebum wasn’t ready to have someone –or rather, his boyfriend- cum into his mouth, that could wait a bit.

X

X

X

Nearly two hours later they were able to leave the bathroom, both with clean clothes, freshly showered and a dumb smile in their faces, trying to hide the satisfaction in their eyes.

Youngjae felt his face redden when he found the other members doing their own things but with headphones on and they avoided their eyes at all times. Both would have to learn how to perform their “activities” quietly to avoid those embarrassing moments.

“Do you want breakfast?” Jinyoung asked them, shyly, when they sat on the kitchen table. Jaebum wasted no time in holding Youngjae’s hand, he had wasted a lot of time so he wouldn’t throw away those precious moments anymore.

“Don’t you think they ate enough?” Jackson said, going into the kitchen, he had that annoying smirk of his. Youngjae blushed even more, even Jaebum did a little. “Nice way to wake up. With the good news that you are officially a couple.”

“Jealous much?” Jaebum asked, not yielding to their taunts, rising an eyebrow and attracting Youngjae to a hug.

“No” Jackson answered, truthfully “At least an unrequited love could turn into a happy couple” he threw a sidelong glance at Jinyoung, who lowered his gaze, and then to mark, who came into the kitchen, still bleary-eyed “I’m happy for you…just…don’t start fucking around like rabbits when we are home” he grimaced again and glanced sideways again at Mark who was trying to peek into what Jinyoung was cooking, but he was trying to peek from behind, kind of hugging him. The Hong Kong’s boy shook his head “If you start doing that I’ll get jealous because I don’t have Youngji with me.”

“Baby I love you…Baby, I love you” Suddenly BamBam’s singing –screaming- voice was heard somewhere in the living room.

“I do…” Youngjae sang softly staring at Jaebum who definitely blushed madly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes tops have to bottom, right?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Epilogue pt. 1: Of proposals and bad ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot yesterday was tuesday :v (writing new things doesn't let you good things LOL)

January 16, 2024

“Yah! Are you serious? Do you thought it was a good idea hide in the dressing room to fuck HALF AN HOUR before we start the concert?!” Jinyoung bludgeoning a door, hearing a somewhat muffled giggle and a moan “Get out of there! Now!” he knocked harder on the door.

“You know how they are, Jinyoung hyung. Youngjae hyung just ended his military service, they have seen each other at least five times in two years…I’m not surprised they decided to hide” BamBam said, also standing outside the dressing room, sipping calmly a banana milk, adjusting the pink lock he had in his forehead –just like the one he had ten years ago, when he was seventeen- “Didn’t you and Jinyoung hyung also spent hours locked up in your room when you got out of your military service?” he asked bluntly and the older flushed deeply, clenching his jaw.

“That’s none of your concern” he bit his lip when his subconscious betrayed him and he remembered that time, yup, they had spent magnificent hours in his room “but if that had been the case, we should have done it the day before, not in the same day the most important concert of our lives is about to being…IN FUCKING TEN MINUTES!” he screamed at the door and knocked hard again, but there was no more answer than a muffled sigh.

“Let them be” Mark came, shaking his head and Jinyoung resigned himself, sighing and going after his boyfriend to get his last fix on clothes and makeup.

Ten minutes before the start of the concert, the locked dressing room door finally opened, Jaebum and Youngjae emerged looking pretty disheveled and all sweaty so their makeup was smudging.

Youngjae had a dumb grin in his face, which always appeared in his lips whenever he had a close encounter with Jaebum, which was biting his lips, trying to stop smiling like the fool in love he had been for more than eight years.

Jinyoung went after them, making the sound of an angry cat, after him there was a lot of people, including their makeup artists and stylists, who were trying to fix their clothes, makeup and hairstyle that was kind of ruined with their passion, and also getting the last details in the other members, who had gathered around them. Jinyoung kept angrily staring at them and let out a snort when Youngjae smiled at him, innocently. 

“Stop it, Jinyoung hyung, unfrown now or you will have permanent wrinkles” Youngjae said, tucking his shirt as his makeup artist was trying to fix the eyeliner “You’re about to turn thirty years old, it’s about time you start thinking about real wrinkles, not just the ones that form under your eyes when you smile.” If looks could kill, Youngjae would be a phantom extract by that time.

“Let him be, he’s just mad because you took first the dressing room before he and Mark hyung could get in there” Yugyeom said, with his most malicious voice and the alluded blush, meanwhile Jinyoung’s frown deepened.

“No, we don’t do that twenty minutes before the start of the concert” Jinyoung replied, with a strained voice, doing his best not to scream at his dongseng.

“They do it forty minutes before, not twenty…” BamBam said and the maknae line erupted laughing.

“Cut it out, boys” Jaebum intervened, settling the microphone that was attached to his cheek “let’s stop fighting, we don’t have to fight on this special day. We need to start his concert just like we did ten years ago, when we started this bumpy journey. This day is as special for us as is for the fans and it’s even more important because it’s the first activity we have the seven of us together since we came back from the army” everyone smiled brightly, hugging each other and forming a circle “So, let’s make this day unforgettable and let’s start with this! GOT7JJAI!”

They undid the circle between cheers and applause and headed towards the bottom of the stage, as they would come out of the trap doors dramatically. Jaebum approached Youngjae one last time and leaned his forehead on his, closing their eyes for a moment a melting into one of their hugs, in which it seemed like they touched their souls; after a few seconds they separated and tightly clasped their hands until they were in position to go out on stage, where there was his whole life.

X

X

X

“Oh my God!” Jackson exclaimed when Jaebum had finished his b-boying performance perfectly “as if ten years had not passed on you! Mark almost fell face to the floor when doing his martial arts tricks.”

“Hey!” they overhead the shout of the older “My pants were falling!”

“You know I’m joking, Makipooh, you’re just as great as ever…”

“OK guys, let’s stop praising each other” Jaebum interrupted, wiping the sweat dripping down his forehead with a towel; he had the gears of his brain working faster than usual trying to remember everything there was left in the script, the one that all seven of them did and the one only six members knew, a script that would turn that special moment into one of the most important moments of his life “Let’s see…you, Mark, as you are so eager to talk,” there was a general murmur of laughter; that boy hadn’t show any signs of wanting to be more extrovert in all his ten years in the showbiz “If you had a girlfriend, or if you had someone who you really like, like a lot, with which song would you confess to her?”

“It has to be one of our songs?” Mark wondered, glancing at Jinyoung, who was drinking water profusely “I think it’ll be Purpose, from Justin Bieber” there was a collective ‘aww’.

“You always go with foreign songs when we have such beautiful songs” Jinyoung said, looking indignant but everyone in the group knew that he was blushing madly, as indeed, with that song Mark had confessed his love five years ago “Youngjae, which one would you chose?”

“Me? A” he let out one of his dumb giggles.

“And why’s that, Youngjae?” BamBam wondered.

“Because of what the song says. The song talks about someone who knows already how the other person feels, even when that person doesn’t want to admit it” he shrugged “and well…about eight years ago I knew someone that was in love with me and, despite many things that said otherwise, that person always denied that had feelings for me, or denied it until that person got very drunk and spilled everything…but I kind of already knew that…and…oh well…” he blushed and there was another ruckus.

“I’m still saying that there’s a much better song to confess your love and tonight we are going to confess that love to our most special people in our lives” BamBam quickly intervened when Youngjae threw a side glance at JB and the leader also blushed, it wasn’t time to reveal their relationship. Yet.

“Okay then, let me bring Youngji to the stage “Jackson said, signaling his wife that was sitting in the front row with his big baby bump, nearly seven months, casting a shadow on the ground “Sophia is included, I can’t make her come separately from Youngji”

“It doesn’t count, you’re already married” Yugyeom said “you had to deal with your own methods to propose to her” Jaebum stared at the maknae, scared that he will spill something else, but Youngjae seemed clueless as he was drinking water and acting like a fool in front of a baby that was also on the VIP area “we mean all IGOT7 that are here today, because we have loved each other for ten years, some more than others if they followed us since JJ Project, and as always we sang for them Confession Song.”

“Then, let’s sing that song thinking in a very special person for all of us. I don’t know, you can think in your favorite member, or your boyfriends, what do I know? You have a lot of imagination.” Jaebum said, and the stage lights went out.

The leader’s heart began racing and it didn’t have anything to do with the emotion that he had felt the whole day, or the strenuous physical activity; he just knew that right at the half of the song, the video that was projecting in the main screen, the one he had helped to create with some photos of couples of the IGOT7s and people in general that were willing to participate, there was going to show up pictures of Youngjae and him, making public their long relationship that had taken hard work to hide and finally, after many years, it was going to come out to the light and with a bigger surprise than just them being a couple. 

Just right after one of Youngjae’s part, the photos of the fans had stopped suddenly and gave way to the first photos they took together, long before they were even a couple, when they were just friends and Jaebum thought Youngjae was the most innocent person in the entire world; after those few photos in which they were still friends, began to appear the best photos Jaebum could choose, already as a loving couple.

Them in a park, enjoying an improvised picnic; in their apartment, leaning on each other on the couch and watching movies (photo courtesy of Jackson); Youngjae sleeping on the sofa with his mouth hanging open while in Jaebum’s lap, who was engulfing a mouthful of popcorn; them with fangs made of chopsticks in one hidden restaurant in Japan after one of their concerts, that day they had escaped from the other members, wanting to have a date in japan; another photo candidly, now thanks to BamBam, of them in a supermarket, with their little fingers intertwined in a very discreet manner of holding hands; photos taken on his first 1:31 stage together; Youngjae hugging and dragging Jaebum into the photo; Jaebum leaving a small kiss on his cheek, meanwhile the younger smiled in the way he only knew and many more photos that were part of their beautiful memories, some pictures taken by others, some pictures being selfies but all of them told a story; the last picture was one taken by one of the photographers, it showed them in the rehearsal of their last concert before taken a hiatus for the members to go to their military service, the back was completely dark and just a reflector illuminated them, both were face to face, with the tip of their noses touching and, even if it couldn’t be seen, both were grinning from ear to ear.

Youngjae had been standing in the middle of the stage, watching carefully the pictures, with a confused smile in his lips, he even forgot to sing his next lines and was looking around, without being able to understand what was exactly happening.

When the song came to an end, Jaebum’s hand were shaking so badly it was difficult to him to hold the microphone firmly.

“You guys did thought of that special person in your life?” there was a faint murmur of assent hidden under the screams of thousands of excited and surprised fans “Well, I know I must have been thinking on you, but I was actually cheating…I was thinking in someone that was the most important person in my life for a long time, maybe like…eight years, well actually it is like…ten years and seven months, to be exact; this person has always been with me since the beginning, he has always been with me even if I didn’t see him like he wanted me to see him”

Youngjae froze in the middle of the stage, he was staring alternately at his teammates and Jaebum, he didn’t understand why the leader was trying to do at that moment, as a few years ago they had decided that the day in which they made public their relationship, both of them were going to make the public announcement, which wasn’t happening at that time

“Youngjae, can you come to the front for a moment?” All the lights turned off and only a reflector enlightened both of them, now his confused face could be seen in all the screens of the stadium and his first impulse was to run out of it, but Mark was quicker and stopped him, sending him to the front of the stage with a wink and a slight push “Do you guys think I have to say who am I speaking of?” the amount of screams was so big that it wasn’t clear if the fans were screaming yes or no “well, I will say it anyways, because Choi Youngjae is the most important person in my life, since he was the new trainee and the last person to join the group and I was in charge of teaching him the choreography the others had a lot of time practicing it and he had to learn in a very few months; he was also the most important person when we were roommates, as he always listened to my frustrated talks, no matter what time it was or how tired he felt, I knew he was willing to listen to me and say words to soothe me and help me keep going forward” he took his left hands between his “Eight years ago his level of importance in my life took another step when he became my partner, my boyfriend, my whole life” Youngjae felt how he blushed madly and they almost went deaf at the screams that sounded in each corner “And, today I want him to take the last step in this importance level, because today I want to…” he put his right knee on the ground and searched for a little white box in his pocket; Youngjae burst into loud laughter that only showed his nervousness and excitement “Today I want him to become, or rather, I want to ask him in my life partner. Choi Youngjae, will you marry me?”

Youngjae didn’t answered immediately, he kept laughing for a while, with his face growing red, if possibly, and his eyes overflowing with tears, until he could get a hold of himself and started to nod frantically, screaming to the air a million of yes that, other than Jaebum, weren’t able to hear as he dropped the microphone and threw himself at Jaebum, knocking him down and covering his face with a million kisses.

“Well…ahm…okay, we are going to leave you guys there for a while, no problem, you keep going with your thing, after all, the stadium isn’t filled with anxious fans waiting for the concert to be over…like…today…but, like I said, no problem, you guys keep with your own thing” Jinyoung said after a while, wiping the tears of the corner of his eyes and seeing the two lovebirds didn’t seem to be able to control themselves and continue with the concert.

“Well, I hadn’t had any back pain in a while…but I guess I’ll have them from now on” Jaebum complained, standing up and rubbing his lower back.

“Stop complaining and give me my ring” Youngjae said, extending his hand “we have a concert to finish, ten years of career and an engagement to celebrate” Youngjae hurried him and Jaebum shook his head, but still, he slipped the delicate white gold ring in the younger’s finger.

“Beautiful! Perfect! What’s next?!” Youngjae said at his most loud voice, smiling as no one saw him ever smile.

X

X

X

The main characteristic of Choi Youngjae was the breadth and joy of his smiles, if people heard “Choi Youngjae” they immediately thought of smiles and weird laughter and none of those people, and the people around him, thought he could smile even more brightly, or at least until that day.

There was no way to make the boy stop smiling, occasionally he would smile wider, showing his white teeth and in other occasions it was just a small grin that would make his eye smile come out; he felt his cheeks cramping and numb but he didn’t thought of stop smiling, and he couldn’t stop smiling, showing the world his immense happiness.

“And you, Im Jaebum, do you accept Choi Youngjae as your future husband?” the minister hadn’t even finished saying the phrase when Jaebum was already nodding frantically, squeezing tightly Youngjae’s hands between his.

“I do. This man has to be mine once and for all” Jaebum said and the few guest laughed.

-Well, then I declare you husband…and husband” the minister said and the newlywed didn’t waste a time to hug and listening to the typical “kiss him” chant of the guests (his members and family only) they kissed openly.

“I love you, forever” Jaebum whispered in his ear, hiding his face in the nape of his neck, hugging him tightly, and feeling like one.

Jaebum and Youngjae separated, holding their hands and looking at their members and families, who were clapping with the same happiness the newlywed irradiated. Youngjae’s mom was crying and sobbing her eyes out, while her husband alternated hugging her, clapping and containing his own tears; Jaebum’s mother had his face half hidden between her hands, so people wouldn’t see the thick tears that also spilled down his cheeks in the joy of seeing his child with someone who made him happy, although at first they were kind of surprised that her son was dating a man, but who could honestly hate Youngjae?

They began to walk down the aisle to leave the place, feeling a little embarrassed and overwhelmed by the loud screams and cheers around them, but not because of that they felt less happy to finally be married, to know that they were no longer just one person, but two as one.

As they were walking their bandmates through piles of rice at them, Jackson struggling to hold baby Sophia and wipe his tears with one hand (so no one will bully him) and threw the rice at their faces with the other; Yugyeom was throwing some inside’s Jinyoung shirt, who couldn’t let go of Mark’s hand as the older was giving them thumbs up and smiling openly, holding tightly the younger’s hand.

When they finally reached the end of the place, with rice all over their bodies, clothes and hair, Youngjae stopped suddenly and winked at Jinyoung before throwing the small rose he had on his jacket pocket and threw it right at his face; the guests laughed as Jinyoung picked it up from the flood, red as a tomato, glancing furtively at Mark, who was also as red as a beet. Youngjae laughed at both of them and turned once more towards Jaebum, circling his neck with his arms and kissed him shortly, just for the sake of their guests, there would be more time for kisses as night will come.

X

X

X

“Sweet Baby Jesus, Youngjae” Jaebum groaned, breathing hard and trying to cross the threshold of their new home “How much weight you gained?”

“Yah! I lost weight, for you information!” Youngjae said, sticking his tongue and Jaebum left him on the floor as soon as they set foot inside, Jaebum went to the sofa with one hand on his lower back and a pained expression “Hey, are you okay?” he had thought at first that he was joking but his face really showed pain.

“I think I hurt my back again because of your weight.” he said in a repressed voice, Youngjae approached him with a worried gesture.

“Are you serious? Do I call the doctor? What do I do?” he began to ask, desperately, grabbing his cellphone, trying to unlock it with his trembling hands, remembering the horrible pain both had undergone with their problems of herniated discs.

Youngjae was being so panicky that he didn’t noticed Jaebum’s mocking smile and he less saw how he pulled him towards him, laying him down on the couch and laughing with his evil laugh, that laugh that Youngjae always thought it reverberated in his chest.

“I’m joking,” he said, receiving as shower of blows and slaps on his chest, mingled with a horde of cusses and curses, Jaebum just laughed again “Okay, okay! I get it! I won’t make another joke of that kind!

“I’m going to file for divorce!” he said hardly, but still his mouth curved a bit “we will be the shortest marriage in all the history of the Republic of Korea, less than eight hours.”

“You’re wrong, we’ll be the longest. We would be husbands until we both turn into raisins and living with a crystal heart that will keep us alive for all eternity.” Jaebum said, putting his arms around his back.

“That sounded kind of…creepy.” Youngjae straightened, straddling Jaebum, who laughed again and brushed the fringe out of his forehead.

“But you will be mine...forever,” he said more seriously and beckoned him, Youngjae descended and kissed him slowly, and Jaebum answered his kiss, tightening his arms around his back “You look so cute all panicked and stuff…” he pecked his lips again.

“You’ll look so handsome with one of your arm all purple from all the bruises I’m going to give you” Youngjae replied, sticking his tongue out again, “or maybe with bruised lips…but like…purple bruised lips…”

I think you’ll look cuter and so fucking sexy bending over every new piece of furniture in this house” Jaebum said, now in his low and lustful tone, the one that always made Youngjae shiver with excitement “Oh…believe me, I am going to fuck you so hard that you won’t even remember your name, we will have a nice open house, just the two of us…  
  


Just with his words Youngjae got hard, feeling his legs like pudding, feeling like Jaebum’s words went through his entire body, warming him up, making him smile sheepishly…oh…it was going to be a long night.

X

X

X

5 years later

Youngjae sighed, getting up from the bed, where a four year old kid slept peacefully. He came out of the room quietly, stretching and rubbing his sleepy eyes, he had gotten sleepy first than his son, who insisted on keep playing with the Play Doh set Yugyeom had given him on his last visit, until the kid surrender before the lullaby he sang in his soothing voice.

He walked towards the little studio they had in the house, were he was sure his husband was still working on the next GOT7 album.

Jaebum smiled when he saw the younger man in the studio and made him a sign, writing a few more stuff in the music sheet he had in front of him, full of erasures.

“You’re not going to sleep?” Youngjae asked him, standing behind his chair and massaging his tense shoulders.

“In a while, I need to finish with this music so you can record the demo tomorrow and give it to the others” Jaebum smeared his swelled eyes, with deep dark circles beneath them.

“I’m sorry for finishing earlier than expected” he hugged his back, accidentally getting his hands inside the loose sweatshirt the leader wore “But…let’s just say that I had plans for tonight.”

“Then you should have told me those plans, in that case” Jaebum sighed, withdrawing Youngjae’s hands reluctantly “we have to have everything ready for the review before Thursday and it’s already Tuesday” he rubbed his face again “Mark hadn’t send me his songs also, and BamBam is pressing me with the music so he can began to write the rap, but he insist he needs the tempo…and Jackson is saying something like that as well.

“Mark is still busy with his honeymoon; BamBam doesn’t have anyone to entertain him or someone that he has to take care of or someone to distract him and Jackson is way too happy because he doesn’t have to worry about taking care of another baby in at least seven months and Sophia can take care of herself, and she spends most of the morning in the kindergarten.” Youngjae said, pulling Jaebum’s chair away from the desk and he sat on his lap “I think we can five ourselves some luxuries as we are the ones with more things to do.”

"Jaeyoung is going to listen to us," Jaebum sighed.

“He’s already asleep and you perfectly know that he’s just like me, once he falls asleep there is nothing to wake him up," Youngjae laughed “He may not be my real son, but he has a lot of me” he joined his lips with his husband’s, sweetly but trying to convince him to do other things, but the older ended the kiss before it got too dangerous “Just rest a little, you have been working all day long” he stood up and took his hand “let’s go to bed.”           
  


"You go first, I’ll be there in a while" Jaebum said, kissing the back of his hand, Youngjae sighed, giving up.

He left the studio feeling a little dejected, but just when he set a foot in the hallway, he remembered that the studio was in front of the main bedroom; if he left the studio and the bedroom doors open Jaebum could have a clear vision of what had imagined in his little perverted mind.

Feeling like a child about to do a mischief, he tiptoed into the bedroom, leaving both doors open; he ran to the closet and searched in his last drawer the box he had hidden so secretly, not wanting to anyone find “that” little secret that he had a lot of time without needing to use it…or at least until that moment, in which he wanted to seduce his husband, after and what was better to seduce his husband than the dildo that had been the culprit of their first night together?

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making my readers suffer :v that's why I separated the last part in two (bullshit, I stopped writing it mid-chapter becasue I was going to be way too lazy to translate all that and in the end I ended up updating after like...half a year later LOL, so I just decided to leave it like that) 
> 
> OMG THEIR WEDDING MUST HAVE BEEN SO CUTE!!!!!! MarkJin also ;.; AND JACKJI WITH TWO CHILDREN! I swear Jackson is going to have a million children and he would be so fucking cute with them. 
> 
> See you next time for the last chapter!   
> Let me know what you think! I appreciate comments, subsribes, kudos and everything else <3   
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Marie


	6. You are mine (epilogue pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJProject comeback wrecked me good and totally forgot today was wendsday

Feeling like a child that is about to make a prank, he tiptoed towards his room, leaving the door wide open; he ran to the closet and searched in the last drawer the box he had hidden with much effort after the da of the move, he didn’t wanted anyone indiscreet to realize about “that” little secret he hadn’t had used in a long time, as there was no need, or at least not until that moment in which he was trying to seduce his husband.

He took that precious object from his hiding place and went back to the drawer of his underwear, pulling out those boxers in black satin that let half of his buttocks peek beneath the fabric, those boxers, so provocative, Jaebum had given him for Valentine and hadn’t had the time to use them, as he stepped out of the closet he picked up the black velvet choker that Jaebum bought to their stylist after a performance in which he wore it, Jaebum thought he had looked so hot in him so that had to be his.

He tiptoed again and went to de bathroom, removing all his clothing and changing his underwear with shaky hands for all the excitement and adrenaline, but he had to hurry up before Jaebum decided to finish writing the song and lay down in the bed and, as it was his maximum ability, fell asleep immediately, thwarting his plans and addling more sexual tension to their daily lives.

He looked in the mirror to see the final result and was quite satisfied with it. He could have been 35 years old already, but, according to him, those years had favored him quite well. His face was mature and had defined features, Jaebum had forced him to exercise so that both of them improved his health, so his body was firm and you could see the slight lines of his muscles, unlike his youthful years in which his abdomen had a slight flabbiness ; His white skin stood out beautifully against the black of the choker, his tattoos still adorned his arm and collarbone, also the black ink dramatically highlighting his smooth skin as well with the satin fabric of the boxers, which stuck to his body like a second skin, they were kind of uncomfortable as they pressed strangely against his noble parts, but it didn’t mattered a lot, he wouldn’t last long wearing them.

He came out of the bathroom already with a semi-hard on with just the fact of imagining what was about to happen and the reaction he would get from Jaebum, who definitely didn’t like his husband to play around with him that way.

After leaving the dildo on the bed he paced the room, walking as seductively as possibly, trying to stare directly at the door that was left wide open, he make sure Jaebum could have a nice view of his butt as he bend over to take the lube they hid in one of the drawers in their bedside table and he stood like that for a few seconds, debating whether to use a condom or not, there were few times when the used it, but in that day he wanted to feel him as close as possible, and, maybe taste his husband’s seed in his lips and swallowing as if it was the elixir of youth. After deciding that they would be okay without one, he lay on the bed, first face down, feeling the softness of the sheets under his skin, and stretched his muscles, sighing as he felt each bone settle in its right place, well, the age did had taken its toll, but it was not time to feel it; He turned on his back, making sure Jaebum had a good view of what he was about to do.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating, his hands caressed his skin and his mind recalled the touch of his husband’s manly hands on all over his body at those very intimate times he made him touch the sky with every kiss, every touch, lick or thrust, and he actually touched the sky pretty often! But not because of being continuous it stopped being pleasuring. With just imagining the face Jaebum would make and the way he would react when he saw him with his “friend” (because he remembered well the petition Jaebum had asked him the first night they were together, but as his leader’s thick cock was more than enough to satisfy all his sexual needs, the dildo had fallen in oblivion) just that mere image was enough to light his entire body and all the blood rushed down south.  

His cock was already hard as a rock when his hand ventured into his boxers and started playing with his sparse, well-trimmed pubic hair, his balls and finally his hard length, he moaned slightly and took off the boxers, throwing them anywhere, masturbating again and looking sideways to see if Jaebum had already noticed his actions, but the oldest was still glaring at the computer, with a pencil in between his lips and a wrinkle on his brow.

He sighed again and searched for the lube and the forgotten dildo on one side of the bed, he put a considerable amount in his hand and thrusted into his hand, his other hand playing with his nipples a little bit before also coating them with lube, he spread his legs, his index finger getting lost in his puckered entrance whilst he continued masturbating softly. He didn’t waited long to add a second finger, biting his lips and imagining it wasn’t his hand the one that was stretching him, but his husband’s, prepping him with fervor and love to be able to fill completely his insides with his thick cock, which would be deliciously hard for him. He held his breath as he added a third finger even before he was sufficiently stretched for the first two digits; he moved his fingers softly barely touching his prostate, which made him moan again, a little bit louder this time but it was muffled by the firm grip his teeth had on his plump flesh.

Feeling that he was already stretched enough, he removed his fingers and squirted a huge amount of lube on the dildo and inserted it slowly, digging his heels on the bed and letting his knees drop to the sides, with his dick still fully erect between his legs and falling heavily on his stomach. Once the vibrator was deeply inside of him, he ignited it on the lowest speed and another moan, this time louder, resonated in the bedroom as the vibrations were very close to his prostate, his right hand moved lazily over his erection and his left hand removed just a bit the dildo, only to ram it up back again, feeling the pleasure waves began to spread through his body; all his movements were painfully slow, building steadily the orgasm that would come soon, but he would retain it as much as he could, not wanting to finish without his husband with him.

He moved his hips a little along with his hand and it hit directly against his prostate, making him moan loud for the first time in the entire night, he pushed the vibrator again against that spot, starting to feel how all his surroundings were beginning to blur.

He could clearly see the image of him lying on the bed, with his legs spread on his full extension, with an active vibrator inside his ass and him fisting his erection, with his cheeks flushed and half-open mouth, his lips wet because of the many times his tongue snaked through them, wishing to feel Jaebum’s lips over his own, kissing him dirtily, because if Jaebum knew something, it was how to kiss him, he knew how to kiss him with all the love he had, he knew how to kiss him to get him into the mood and to start building desire in him, and above all, he knew how to kiss him to make him beg for more.

He felt that he was about to reach orgasm, despite his multiple efforts to delay it, his hand moved with more frenzy on his erection and when he was about to increase the speed of the vibrator a little bit more to finally see the stars, the door slammed shut with a loud bang and startled Youngjae.

But the startling didn’t last long when he saw Jaebum’s expression, disconcerted by lust and desire: his eyes were almost black from the fact that his pupils were dilated, he panted with his lips parted and his hands fumbled with his pants, trying to unbutton them and free his erection that was showing clearly through the thin fabric of his jeans.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?” he asked, with a low grunt “are you having fun on your own?” he almost tore off his shirt at the same time his jeans finally fell down his hips, getting naked in an instant and reached the edge of the bed “Come here” he took one of his arms and made him sit on the bed, making the dildo reach a little bit further as he literally sat on it, Youngjae let out a dirty moan and his eyes teared up a bit "It's not fair that you were having fun alone" Jaebum said, pumping his own erection a few times “And the fact that you paced the bedroom like a little slut doesn’t make it better, are you actually that fucking desperate for me to fuck your pretty little ass?” he leaned over Youngjae and his face came dangerously close with his lips and Youngjae nodded frantically, looking for the desired contact but Jaebum retreated, smirking “No.” he said firmly, squeezing his cheeks with a hand and threw him back to the bed “You know what to do, baby” he ordered, staring at his eyes and Youngjae knew exactly what  his husband wanted, the thirteen years they had been together hadn’t been in vain.

Youngjae dropped to his knees on the floor, taking the other's erection in his hands and pumping it without taking his lustful eyes from the dark gaze of his husband, who raised a haughty eyebrow, Youngjae rolled his eyes and proceed to give an obscene kitten lick to all the extension of his manhood; he lifted the cock in his hands to reach for his testicles and he also slid his tongue across them, sucking one into his mouth and moving his lips against it, hearing him moan in pleasure.

Yes, just how he liked it.

Then he returned to lick the whole extension, coating perfectly with saliva before he started swallowing slowly his glans, staring at Jaebum’s eyes with an innocent gaze that didn’t match at all the way his lips wrapped against his cock head and the slurping noises and moans the younger let out without shame.

"You know you can do better, baby." Jaebum purred, tangling his hand into his light brown hairs, massaging his scalp before starting to push his hips inside his mouth, forcing him to swallow more each time, Youngjae gladly accepted Jaebum's treatment. He missed the sensation of feeling his thick and turgent cock resting heavily against his tongue, feeling the warmth emanating from his body under his hands.

Youngjae opened his mouth a little bit wider and moaned against the erection he had in his mouth when the tip of his erection reached the back of his throat; the dildo kept sending pleasure waves straight to his prostate and his own cock twitched painfully when Jaebum’s fingers tangled a little bit tighter in his hair and the dirty moans joined the slurping noises Youngjae made whilst moving his tongue against his glans, the noises filled the bedroom completely. His hand went down his own body towards his erection, which rested unattended lying against his navel, he pumped it a few times before Jaebum gave him a loud smack in his hand and, pulling his hair, he pulled him back, taking his cock from his mouth with a loud pop.

“Don’t. you have enough fun on your own, you are not going to touch yourself at any time, unless I give you permission to do that, and do you know what you have to do to get my

"Oh, so now you want me to beg when you were the one who said we weren’t going to have sex?” Youngjae asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning back on the bed, spreading his legs as much as possible so Jaebum could have a clear view of the dildo inside him, his hand stroking lazily his erection “That’s why I had to stuck up a dildo up my ass, I missed my old friend and you didn’t wanted to…” he sighed, reaching for said dildo and thrusting it inside him a few times “when you didn’t wanted to fuck me” he gave him a challenging look.

“So you are not going to listen to me” Jaebum bit his lips, stood up and went to the bedside table of his side of the bed, pulling something from the last drawer “Good thing I still have this from when we did that solo blindfolded” he said mockingly and Jaebum tried not to look surprised “raise your hands” Youngjae swallowed hard and obeyed “anyways, you are going to look fucking gorgeous tied up to the bed and not being able to move” and without saying anything else he tied up his arms firmly against a bed post with the soft piece of black silk.

Once Youngjae was tied to his liking, he gave him an indecipherable look, with bright eyes and open mouth, so vulnerable for him and Jaebum could not contain himself before that perfect image, so he climbed into bed, kneeling in front of him, taking one of his legs and deposited kisses from his ankle, ascending through his leg until he almost reached his crotch, separating said leg and  Youngjae helped him to separate the other leg, his hips moved automatically to meet the others  as Jaebum was descending to kiss his lips.  

Youngjae moaned unashamedly against him as they were sharing an open mouthed kiss, he wanted so desperately to touch some part of Jaebum’s body, so his body was moving automatically, searching for the contact of their sweaty skin. Jaebum kept kissing his lips, feeling his movements under him, hearing the small noise the dildo made as it was still on still inside him and could be heard above the moans and pants the younger one gave, Jaebum decided it was enough teasing.

Jaebum's right hand slid between his legs to turn off the dildo, his hand brushed accidentally against his crotch and Youngjae whined a little bit louder, his cock twitching with desire to release.

“Jaebum…” Youngjae moaned when his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of his navel “Jaebum…” he sighed again, pulling the strains on his hands, in a failed attempt of releasing his hands.

"Tell me, Youngjae." Jaebum sat back on his heels, massaging his milky white thighs “You have to use your words, babe” his hands drew dangerously close to his crotch and immediately returned to his thighs “you wanted to seduce me, how is it possible now that you don’t know what do you want from me?”

“I just want you, please…please…fuck me, suck me, finger me, whatever you prefer I just want to come, please, Jaebum, let me come…please fuck…ah!” he literally screamed when Jaebum engulfed in one go his entire length.

Jaebum had definitely improved a lot since the first time she'd had oral sex that morning in the shower, the way he slid his mouth all the way of his extension, pursing his lips against the hardness, hollowing his cheeks to give him a small amount of suction that drove him crazy and, even faster than he had planned, Youngjae found himself coming without no more warning than a silent moan. Jaebum swallowed happily all the white spurts that emerged from YoungJae’s cute pink tip while Youngjae was still trembling uncontrollably from the force of his orgasm, with his back arched, his tongue running through his lips and immersed in a silent bliss, pulling the restraints so hard his wrist were beginning to bruise, but those strains were the only ones that hold him onto reality.

Youngjae hadn’t even rode out his orgasm completely when Jaebum had already seated on his heels, spread his legs rudely, pulled the vibrator off and replaced it with his own cock with a steady thrust, filling completely his insides. Youngjae screamed again in pleasure and pulled the restraints on his wrists, arching is back and spreading legs further, feeling how Jaebum was ramming inside him mercilessly.

He took his hips firmly and continued pounding him, Youngjae wasn’t able to moan aloud, he just kept his mouth half open, his eyes tightly closed, with a few tears running down his cheeks and once in a while a bunch of sharp pants came out of his mouth mixed with a lot of intelligible words and Jaebum’s name, plus a thousand curse words; Jaebum in turn, let out low groans that reverberated in his chest, feeling how Youngjae’s walls tightened up around his cock, his body shining with sweat, the tattoo on his clavicle was almost inviting him to mark him over the ink that stood up clearly against his white skin, just like the black velvet choker that adorned his neck and made him want to tear it off and leave visible marks so everyone would know it was only his, but it was enough, for the moment, with the white gold ring in his left ring finger as long as the dates that were also inked in his right side (GOT7’s debut, their wedding anniversary and the date their son was adopted).

"Come, baby, get on your hands and knees” Jaebum urged him, untying him and Youngjae moved clumsily as soon as he was freed, he was breathing hard and settled into his hands and knees, dropping his head between his shoulders “Shit, babe, you look so fucking good” Jaebum slid inside him again and Youngjae whimpered, leaning all his weight in his elbows and lifted his ass more in the air, arching his back perfectly.

“Oh, fuck, shit, fuck” Youngjae cursed loudly when in that position Jaebum’s dick crashed against his prostate repeatedly and the pleasure tripled “Oh my fucking…” Youngjae grabbed the sheets for sanity and the oxygen left his lungs when he felt another orgasm coming close, even more intense than the last one. “That’s it baby, harder...more…” he panted and Jaebum replied by squeezing his butt cheeks between his fingers so he could get a better hold of the younger one “Fuck! I’m coming again! Please! Touch me, fucking touch me, please” he begged between pants and Jaebum was more than pleased to obey, taking the swollen erection in his hand.  

Jaebum managed to coordinate the movements of his hand with his hip thrusts and helped Youngjae to come for the second time in less than fifteen minutes. Whitish liquid shot up in spurts from the red tip of his member and, even though it was less than the first time, it was enough to stain the sheets, just as the soft moan Youngjae emitted was enough to push Jaebum to the edge and, even though he loved coming inside Youngjae, his favorite place to spill his seed was on his milky white skin.

So, he pulled out his dick, flipped him around so he would be lying on his back, took between his hands both penises and rubbed them enthusiastically, using Youngjae’s semen as lube and with a few movements of his wrists Jaebum also came undone, spilling his seed on Youngjae’s abdomen meanwhile his body melted. The youngest was submerged in a strange and new feeling and between his heavy eyelids he could see small spurts of clear liquid coming out lazily out of his cock, making all his body tremble and all his surroundings blurred for an instant because of the strong feeling and immense pleasure all his body was submerged in.

 Once Jaebum rode out his orgasm, he collapsed on top of Youngjae, breathing heavily, with all his body covered with sweat and fluids and his muscles complaining as the rest of his body returned to normal.

“You’re heavy” Youngjae complained a few minutes later, or hours, he really didn’t knew, he had lost sense of space and time.

"You deserve it," Jaebum grunted, burying his face in the hollow of his neck, snuggling into his body. “Now I won’t have any energy left to move and much less to continue composing, then Yugyeom and Jackson will mock me saying that I only write perverted things. If they only could know the type guy I married, a guy that seduces me by dressing sexily and sticking a dildo up his ass.” Youngjae laughed.

“Well, if you’re not going back to work then we can enjoy more the night” Youngjae suggested, stroking lightly Jaebum’s right buttock.

“You just squirted, we hadn’t been able to do that in a long time, are you sure you want more?” Jaebum said, squirming under his touch.

“Well, maybe you can try it now” Youngjae said, burying his thumb between his buttocks, approaching his puckered hole.

“Um…it’s been a long time since I’ve done this” Jaebum said, spreading a bit his legs so Youngjae’s thumb could press against his entrance “it will be very tight.”

“Wonderful, just the way I like it.” Youngjae moaned, sliding his thumb carefully and Jaebum let out a small whimper, his hands tightening around Youngjae’s skin.

“’ _Da_ ” a little voice was heard from the door of his bedroom and there was a small confusing moment as Jaebum rolled over until he fell out of bed and Youngjae almost somersaulted on the bed so he could cover himself with the blanket before his son stood up next to their bed “I am _thisty_ ” he child said, rubbing his eyes, totally unaware of the flushed faces of his parents “moster screamed, I got _scawed_ ” he whimpered and Youngjae felt his face burn even more, he was sure he had been that _‘moster’_.

“Sure, champ, come on, I will give you water” Jaebum emerged from the ground, his face was still so hot someone could fry an egg in there, but somehow he had managed to pull out some clean boxers of the bedside at monster so he won’t scare you again, all right?” he asked, and took his son in his arms, casting a mocking glance at Youngjae.

"No, Papa doesn’t know how to talk to _moster_ , only daddy” the kid pointed at Youngjae and pouted “I want Daddy” he whimpered again.

“It’s okay, my love, I’ll go right away, both are going to have a very serious talk with that monster” Youngjae said, smiling fondly when he saw Jaebum’s disappointed face “But I can assure you Papa can also fight monsters” Jaebum threw a pair of clean underwear of the pile of clean laundry they hadn’t fold yet towards his face.

“No, I want Daddy.” The kid pouted even more and Jaebum rolled his eyes.

“All right, champ, let’s go get your water” the oldest gave his son a warm smile and this clung to his neck, even when he had just claimed for his other parent, he began to walk out the room and turn around to see his husband, who was putting on the underwear with shaky legs and severe cramps on his lower back “I need to do something serious about this thing, you are mine and now Jaeyoung has all your attention, that’s not fair” Youngjae approached his husband and son, smiling and shaking his head, he couldn’t believe Jaebum was jealous of a 4 year old kid “You are mine” he repeated again and Youngjae smiled sheepishly “Come on then, champ, Daddy will come later.”

“But I just came twice” Youngjae said playfully and Jaebum had to rush out the room, turning redder than usual.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THE AND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and waiting patiently for this to end! Let's keep on reading the good stuff!! (I am not sure if this is the good stuff...but...yeah....) 
> 
> Let's keep spreading the love!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think about my weird end, I know, I just had to had another tattoo for Youngjae because FUUUUUUU he's hot AASSS FUUUCK and also can you imagine him all flushed up, with his legs spread wide and the choker and the dildo and and and and and and sdkjasdkjahsdjahsdjkashdkajdhakjd fucking perfect maaan FUUUCKING PERRRFFEEEECCCTTT!!!!
> 
> I also hope their kid isn't forever traumatized with the sex life of his parents, I am sure those two learned they had to leave their beloved son with one of his 'uncles' for the night, but no BamBam because it would be the same(?). 
> 
> By the way I FUCKING LOVED JJP COMEBACK SO MUCH!!! I listen to the entire album at leas three times a day :v and I cry everytime I hear JB's high note on Tomorow, Today, the lyrics maan...the fucking lyrics. They got me all emo and stuff. Anyways, I should sleep right now, I am watching their comeback on MCD and of course, our Bummie is going to be MC :')   
> BTW this comeback wrecked me so good that even now I am planning on a JJP fanfic, still thinking about what exactly, but...yeah, I know, I don't even ship them but...you'll get to know this author's mind. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and waiting patiently until the end! I appeciate commens and kudos!!! 
> 
> See you next time
> 
> Marie

**Author's Note:**

> Will update on tuesdays


End file.
